


Шутник

by LadyBacchante



Category: German Mythology, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Ragnarok
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Локи взбрело в голову подшутить. Но вот загвоздка: по-настоящему хорошая шутка - та, которую невозможно повторить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шутник

_Believe I've got high hopes_  
_It takes me back to when we started_  
_High hopes, when you let it go,_  
_Go out and start again_

_Kodaline — High Hopes_

Локи знал, что они не сразу догадаются,  _что именно_  он сделал. Кто-то поймет раньше, кто-то позже, а кто-то еще — вероятно, Сиф — и вовсе не сможет примириться с мыслью, что извечный предатель и лжец спас их шкуры в тот миг, когда все они приготовились пасть смертью храбрых во имя своих смешных, но невероятно трогательных идеалов.

Впрочем, нет да нет, а врожденный эгоизм все же давал о себе знать, и Локи неохотно начинал сомневаться в правильности своего предстоящего поступка. Есть шутки, которые удаются лишь однажды — для них необходима особенная смелость, сноровка, готовность пойти на отчаянные меры и недюжинная доля душевной черствости. Никто не посмел бы упрекнуть Локи в отсутствии хоть одного из перечисленных качеств, и, однако дело, которое он собирался с минуты на минуту обставить, с определенных точек зрения могло бы претендовать даже на героический порыв.

Самое сложное заключалось в том, чтобы принять себя самого как часть той силы, что может быть истолкована скорее как приносящая добро, чем сеющая хаос. Такая роль для Локи была, как ни посмотри, в новинку: в конце концов сказывался многолетний опыт изобретения всевозможных каверз и многоступенчатых тактических интриг — к слову, общепризнанно губительных. Репутация слишком красноречивая и неоднократно подтвержденная, чтобы запросто от нее отказываться, но соблазн оказался чересчур велик. Поэтому между падением Асгарда и плевком в лицо Сурту Локи, невыразимо горюя, выбрал все же второе — не в последнюю очередь, он признавал, из-за Всеотца. Привитое им с детства чувство собственного достоинства и ненависть к любому произволу сослужила Одину ту службу, которую не смогли обеспечить даже фальшивые заверения в любви. Какая ирония. Жаль, что старик уже не был в состоянии ее оценить — сытые завывания Фенрира сотрясали Идавелль-поле до самых корней земли.

В иной момент Локи возможно бы позволил себе припомнить все то лучшее, что получил от их лживого подобия любящей семьи. Он прожил слишком долго, чтобы обманываться насчет этого — были мгновения, когда они все казались почти счастливыми. Мать, отец, сыновья — узы между ними укреплялись взаимными делами, беседами, бескорыстными подарками и любовью Фригг. Неудивительно, что с ее смертью эта иллюзия окончательно разбилась вдребезги — в ней одной коренились начало и конец их истории, как части царского рода Асгарда, как части всего того бесчисленного количества семей, скрепленных объединяющей любовью жены к своему мужу и своим детям.

Сейчас горечь любых утрат осталась лишь легкой горькостью на языке. Жажда жить и беречь себя от мучений тлела на углях попранной гордости, ущемленной свободы — единственного, над чем Локи никогда и никому не позволял шутить. Даже себе. Сожаления больше не имели значения; осталось лишь сладкое чувство предвкушения и азарта. Локи прикинул. Не пройдет и часа, как он сможет лично и в очередной раз приоткрыть Всеотцу завесу правды над его немыслимо-убогими воспитательными методами, приведшими к тому, что они теперь имели на Идавелль-поле. Это будет долгая дискуссия, в которой вряд ли, впрочем, кто-то победит, потому что кое-что все-таки Хель умела делать вполне сносно — уравнивать. И стирать границы. И разрушать принципы. И делать людей и богов лишь дымкой в вышине неба.

Локи смутно подозревал, что мать будет той, кто не оценит его эгоцентричную шутку по достоинству. Ее неблагоприятное впечатление, разумеется, сгладит неминуемый окрас героичности глупого поступка, но в общем Локи вряд ли ждет добродушный прием, так что в решающий момент стоит собрать в кулак всё своё красноречие. Они все считали его задерганным мальчишкой, неспособным контролировать свои капризные амбициозные желания, но в конце истории все обернулось в его пользу. Это будет хорошим доводом. Эта шутка хороша сама по себе.

Локи стоял неподалеку от эпицентра разворачивающейся трагикомической сцены. Быть трусом в кульминационный момент своей полутора тысячелетней жизни это форменное ханжество, и кроме того, с дальнего расстояния значительно уменьшалась возможность рассмотреть скорбное и одновременно изумленное лицо Тора и троицы воинов. Особенно Локи мечтал успеть увидеть, как удивится Сиф — в последние минуты он даже припомнил все те милые стычки, которые происходили между ними в юности. Занятно, что никто так и не узнал, что свои волосы незабвенная Сиф отрезала сама — лишь бы избавиться от едких замечаний Локи о том, что ими она пытается завлечь на ложе Тора. Тогда он восхитился ее самоотверженностью, но ни на йоту не поверил. Только, пожалуй, совсем малость пожалел ее пышную шевелюру и даже чуточку влюбился — так, как берсерк влюбляется в выжженную вытоптанную им землю. Она ему становится важна и люба своей ничтожностью — уничтожая, он присваивает, чтобы потом лелеять плоды содеянного. И такую Сиф Локи бы принял, но ее глупое сердце решило иначе.

Многое было. Многое знал и помнил лишь он, и всё это уйдет вместе с ним.

Нахмурившись, Локи приложил ладонь козырьком и глянул вдаль — на закопченное золото асгардских чертогов. Полыхало неплохо, но на его вкус все же слабовато. Уйти хотелось с помпой, с расстановкой, тем более уж его могли посчитать героем (неслыханное оскорбление), а декорации сплоховали, и Локи пожалел, что не озаботился этим загодя. Теперь уже дополнительную красочную артиллерию достать было негде да и не к месту. Песчинки неумолимо падали, и он собирался перевернуть часы.

Наконец позади без предупреждения что-то хрипло бахнуло, и муспельхеймские отряды двинулись с западной стороны поля на восток — к Асгарду. Льющееся по желтоватой траве пламя — шагающие плечом к плечу воины — сжигало на своем пути все, а асгардские храбрецы во главе с Тором, сжимающим молот, топтались у крепостных укреплений, словно курицы в преддверие вечернего отхода к насесту. Локи даже засомневался, а не подождать ли, не пугнуть ли удальцов, но мяться не стал. Решил, так решил, да и стратегические подготовления обещали теперь уже сработать в ближайшие мгновения. Вот, вот… почти…

Все случилось даже чересчур быстро — реалистично, скупо, как-то по жизненному кособоко и нелепо. Локи даже против воли хохотнул, прикрыв рот ладонью. Пируэт Сурта, выкидывающего с руки сноп фальшивых рун, которые Локи, подобострастно кривляясь, преподнес ему давеча на блюде с голубой каемочкой, выглядел поистине завораживающе. Ради этого зрелища стоило продать не только свою шкуру, но и шкуру Тора, Сиф и всех, до кого удалось бы дотянуться.

— Увидимся в аду, монстр. — Торжество идиотизма было столь виртуозным, что Локи даже расчувствовался. — А ты, Тор, удивлен? Ну, ты уж наслаждайся.

Сладостную развязку хотелось растянуть, но Локи оставался Локи, и к сентиментальным аккордам в согласии со своей душевной черствостью, был не расположен. В нем вместе с тысячью масок умирали и дирижер, и техничный писатель, и ловкий режиссер-постановщик. Он знал каждую мизансцену, воссозданную им заранее в воображении — отточенную, красочную, естественную, и расплата, строго ограниченная во времени, значилась одной из последних. Секунда-две. Вот она уже гремит доспехом, сжигая траву по склону холма, на котором стоит Локи.

— Да ты, Тор, всегда был кретином, — зачем-то пробормотал хитрец, не глядя вниз, на демона, а глядя вдаль — на застывших своих идиотов, ради которых устроил целое представление. — Я тоже, чего уж там, умом за эти пару тысяч лет не отличился, но ты все рекорды побил. Так что это, считай, твоя награда, братец. От меня — за все твои идиотические старания.  
  
Тор его, конечно, не услышал, зато услышал Сурт. Разъяренный, как стадо пузатых чибисов, он чуть не сбил Локи с ног и полыхнул огнем ему в лицо, сжигая кожаные ленты камзола.

— Я не виноват, — жеманно улыбнулся Локи, разводя руки в стороны. — Честное слово, оно само.

Сурт не ответил ничего, только его лапы — огненные плети — взметнулись к верху и упали на наплечники с золотыми львами. Потом на голову с черными острыми кудрями, сожженными близостью мусспельхеймского пламени. Они били и били, а Локи молчал, потому что знал, что место выбрал хорошее, и Тор смотрит — на его лице смешалось удивление и скорбь, но не знал, что Сиф заплакала и отвернулась. Он знал только то, о чем мог догадываться сквозь пелену сжирающего его огня, и немного — от боли и горечи — улыбался. Улыбался, потому что победил.

Ведь по-настоящему хорошая шутка всегда правдива — и её невозможно повторить. А Локи все же был богом Лжи и Коварства — самым лучшим шутником во всех Девяти мирах.


End file.
